


Flowery Death

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, OTPisms idea #188, Soulmate AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: «No puedes obligar a nadie a que se enamore de otra persona...así no es como funciona el mundo». Tal vez dolería menos si la última conversación seria que tuvo con Takao no haya sido una discusión.Dolería menos si Kazunari no hubiera muerto por su culpa.





	

Empieza siendo una molestia leve al respirar durante uno de los entrenamientos que, Kazunari bien confunde con estar respirando con la boca abierta [1], y no le da la importancia necesaria.

Los días pasan, y la molestia se repite de manera cada vez más frecuente, sobre todo cuando está cerca de Midorima.

La tos no tarda mucho en llegar, y aunque Takao cree que ha atrapado un resfriado por el cambio de estación tan reciente, su preocupación empieza a crecer cuando han pasado casi dos semanas completas, y parece que la tos lo único que hace es incrementar.

No es, sino hasta un día que se le dificulta respirar con normalidad en la clase de literatura, y termina por colapsar por la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo; todos sus compañeros se preocupan (y algunas chicas empiezan a murmurar del tema cuando Midorima es obligado a llevar a Kazunari a la enfermería para que le den los primeros auxilios).

.

Kazunari despierta después de unas horas en un cuarto blanco, sin saber que ha pasado. Recuerda haber estado atendiendo (de manera casi milagrosa) la clase de literatura, cuando una fuerte molestia en sus pulmones le impidió respirar con normalidad. Afuera el Sol empieza a ponerse, y el cielo tiene tonos anaranjados y violetas.

Su familia está afuera, pues distingue la voz de su madre y la figura de su hermana tras la puerta; mas no puede discernir de que están hablando con el médico.

Un ataque de tos lo asalta después de unos segundos, y cuando nota que la inconfundible figura de _Shin-chan_ acompaña a su familia. El ataque dura varios segundos en los que siente que la fuerza lo hará devolver su estómago, hasta que sucede.

Empieza siendo una leve molestia al respirar en los entrenamientos y que Kazunari confunde con estar respirando con la boca abierta, y termina con un enorme miedo al ver como algunos pétalos de la _flor de Midorima Shintar_ _ō_ [2] salen disparados de su boca.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —murmura el azabache. Su cara está llena de una expresión de terror puro, y puede sentir como su corazón se acelera de manera dolorosa por la adrenalina segregada en su torrente sanguíneo en esos momentos.

—No quiero morir…

**.**

**.**

「 _Hanahaki by_ _ō:_ Enfermedad en la que el afectado tose flores, producto de un amor enteramente unilateral hacía su alma gemela _._ Con el paso de los días, las flores empiezan a obstruir las vías respiratorias, sofocando ese amor no correspondido. No hay cura para esta enfermedad, pues una vez detectada, es cuestión de tiempo para que se llegue a la muerte. 」

**.**

**.**

**—Flowery death—**

**.**

A Takao le dan el alta después de tres largos días en los que está bajo observación médica por órdenes del doctor que lo recibió. Durante ese periodo de tiempo su dificultad para respirar y los ataques de tos son casi inexistentes, pues las visitas le son casi prohibidas (a excepción de su madre, que debe quedarse con él hasta que sale del hospital por ser menor de edad [3]), y eso le ayuda a tranquilizarse un poco.

Sabe que su muerte está cerca, y que debe empezar a hacer los preparativos necesarios para cuando eso suceda, pues no sabe qué tan rápido avanzará la enfermedad cuando deba regresar a tomar clases y pasar largas horas cerca de Midorima Shintarō y esconder ese amor unilateral que ahora es visible.

Su sonrisa sigue estando ahí, y no piensa deshacerse de ella hasta el último momento; no quiere que su madre lo recuerde llorando, o que su hermana menor lo vea empapado de genuino terror, tampoco quiere que sus _senpai_ se preocupen por él, como tampoco desea que Midorima se culpe cuando lo vea decaído.

Si debe fingir que todo está bien cuando no es así, lo hará si con eso asegura que todos a su alrededor lo recuerde como la persona alegre y de radiante sonrisa que siempre fue.

 _«No quiero que Shin-chan piense que es su culpa…»_ , piensa durante el camino a casa.

.

Observa detenidamente a su madre y hermana, por la expresión que tienen las dos se nota que ellas también saben de su situación, y de que tratan lo más que les es posible fingir que solo es una mentira.

.

.

Kazunari regresa a Shutoku después de un par de días más de reposo en casa, y se siente tan malditamente extraño, pues es consciente de que todos le observan (no duda que el rumor de que se desmayó en clases haya corrido como pólvora por los pasillos del Instituto al poco tiempo); algunas chicas le saludan como de costumbre, y el regresa el saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.

El ambiente se siente pesado cuando entra por fin al edificio, pues los murmullos de los estudiantes de otras clases y grados no son nada discretos, y siente que tanta información hará explotar sus oídos pronto. Las miradas de lástima de algunas chicas de otras clases le hacen sentir nauseas, Kazunari supone que, entre la población femenina, el _Hanahaki by_ _ō_ es un terror constante, y de que entre sus amistades cercanas deben de conocer a alguien que haya muerto por culpa de su amor no correspondido.

Takao hace el intento de ignorar los comentarios descarados entre los pasillos y enfocarse mejor en la actuación que debe dar durante los próximos días para no preocupar a nadie, y hacer de cuenta que fue una complicación respiratoria menor, y no algo que le drena la vida y sofoca sus sentimientos.

.

Algunas de las chicas con las que se lleva bien le saludan y le preguntan si ya está mejor; Kazunari responde a todas sus preguntas y les asegura que hablará con el entrenador del equipo para que le deje faltar hasta que se recupere por completo.

El azabache sonríe internamente, su actuación está siendo un éxito y se ha ganado al público más difícil de todos con su impecable forma de interpretar que todo está bien.

Midorima llega al salón unos minutos después; su expresión es seria, como de costumbre, y en su mano izquierda carga con una lata de _Oshiruko_ que acaba de comprar de la máquina expendedora del segundo piso.

—¿Estás mejor, Takao? —pregunta el más alto con cierta preocupación.

(Midorima nunca admitirá que se asustó demasiado al ver que Takao estaba inconsciente y que respirar se le dificultaba hace unos días).

—¡Mejor que nunca! —responde Takao con total euforia y las mejillas ligeramente rojas por la alegría de saber que Midorima, aunque nunca lo admita abiertamente, está preocupado por él.

(Y el azabache logra con total éxito ignorar el dolor en su pecho y la dificultad para respirar cuando está cerca del más alto. También ignora por completo la sensación de ardor al sentir como los pétalos suben por su tráquea, buscando salir de manera llamativa y preocupante en un fuerte ataque de tos).

Kazunari no está seguro de poder soportar el fingir que todo está bien durante mucho tiempo; en algún momento su teatro se vendrá para abajo y todos se darán cuenta de que está muriendo de la forma más cruel y hermosa de todas.

.

Es en la tarde, cuando Kazunari logra escapar del aula para buscar al entrenador y comentarle su situación; hay cierta confianza entre los dos por alguna razón que el menor sigue sin comprender, pero _Masaaki-san_ (como le llama cuando nadie está cerca) es una de esas personas que deben prepararse mentalmente para cuando llegue _el_ día de su muerte.

Takao solo necesita de unos cuantos minutos para explicar a detalle las razones por las que debe abandonar el equipo, pero Nakatani le convence de que, en el momento en el que sienta que le es necesario, puede pasar a ver a sus compañeros.

Sus _senpai_ se enteran después de la práctica de las razones por las que Kazunari se ve obligado a dejar una de las cosas que más quiere como lo es basquetbol. Miyaji no puede evitar pensar que todo es culpa de Midorima, aunque no está seguro del todo.

(Para los miembros del club, es oficial que, por indicaciones médicas, Takao Kazunari debe de evitar las actividades físicas demasiado extenuantes hasta que el médico indique que puede regresar a su vida normal).

.

.

El soportar el dolor que le provoca el ser sofocado lentamente con el paso de los días se vuelva cada vez más insoportable, y Kazunari debe quedarse en los baños durante un par de horas para sacar los pétalos que tiene atorados en su cuerpo para volver a una normalidad que se ha empeñado en mantener lo más que puede para no preocupar a nadie.

Los rumores en los pasillos han cesado, pero aun es capaz de escuchar a algunas chicas hablar del tema entre clases.

(Y si no fuera porque las fuerzas cada vez le faltan más, Kazunari ya las habría hecho callar con su forma tan hostil de ser que deja salir cuando es necesario).

_«Morir es tan doloroso»._

.

Shizuko, su hermana, se queda a dormir con él algunas noches; la menor teme que su adorado hermano mayor desaparezca mientras duerme.

 _«_ — _Estarás bien cuando despiertes, ¿verdad?_

_—Prometo que estaré bien cuando despierte, Shizu»._

Cada vez le es más doloroso a Takao mentirle a su hermana.

Cada vez es más doloroso despertar y tener que correr al baño para desechar los pétalos que le hacen doler los bronquios y le dificultan cada vez más el respirar.

 _«Solo espero morir pronto…»_ , piensa Kazunari cuando han pasado poco más de tres semanas desde que la enfermedad empezó a carcomerle por dentro.

.

.

Dos semanas más pasan, Takao siente como si el tiempo se le escurriera entre los dedos.

Los pétalos salen de manera más frecuente, y las complicaciones para respirar duran cada vez más; el ardor en sus pulmones le impide respirar, y su cuerpo se ve mucho más delgado de lo que era hace poco más de un mes; su piel se ve pálida y ligeramente gris, y las ojeras se marcan cada día más bajo sus ojos.

Ha logrado esconder su estado hasta el momento, pero tiene el presentimiento de que todos sabrán que está muriendo por dentro antes de lo previsto; estar cerca de Midorima acaba más rápido con él.

(Todo sería mejor si no fuera el único de los dos consciente de que están conectados.

Pero Kazunari ha dejado de pensar en él desde hace unos días, cuando se hizo consciente de que es inevitable morir a ese paso tan lento y doloroso.

Lo único que le preocupa ahora es _su_ Shin-chan).

No sabe qué pasará después de su muerte; Kazunari quiere creer que todos se han empezado a hacer a la idea de que él pronto se ahogara entre sus sentimientos y un puñado de flores.

_«Perdón por esto...»_

.

Los ataques son cada vez más frecuentes, y con cada segundo que pasa Takao cree que será el último.

Pétalos salen de su boca cuando abre la misma para hablar, y aunque ha tenido el suficiente cuidado para que Midorima no le vea en ese estado, su corazón se acelera de manera dolorosa cuando se da cuenta de que el mayor está cerca, y de que en algún momento se dará cuenta.

Hasta que ese día llega.

Y los pétalos amarillos salen desperdigados de su boca y caen lentamente hasta tocar el frío piso el mes de noviembre.

Kazunari colapsa por la tos que le impide respirar, y obliga a que más flores salgan de sus vías respiratorias (y de nuevo siente que su estómago e intestinos seguirán la misma ruta por la fuerza que su cuerpo aplica para sacar todo lo que le consume por dentro y le quema la garganta).

—¿Pero qué… ¡Takao!

El azabache entre la consciencia y su mente totalmente nublada por la falta de oxígeno observa de manera torpe cómo es que Midorima intenta que no cierre los ojos. Takao pagaría lo necesario para poder ver mejor la cara de preocupación y terror en Shintarō.

_(«Ah, se siente tan bien este calor en mi pecho...»)_

Después de eso, todo es negro a su alrededor.

Y todo empieza de nuevo.

.

.

Kazunari despierta después de varias horas inconsciente, su vista sigue siendo borrosa y apenas si distingue su mano derecha cuando mueve la misma a su rango de visión para asegurarse de que sigue con vida y de que no fue un sueño el haber visto tal preocupación en Midorima.

Algunos minutos pasan hasta que es consciente por completo, una amable y bonita enfermera le retira la mascarilla de oxígeno que hasta hace poco le estaba lastimando, y le hace las preguntas de rutina antes de llamar al médico que le atiende esa vez.

Unos momentos después, y la figura de un adulto entrando a su vejez seguida de su madre y su hermana menor invaden su vista. Con sus cansados ojos es capaz de distinguir que las dos mujeres más especiales de su vida han estado llorando, pues las dos tienen los ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Joven Kazunari —empieza a hablar el doctor, su tono es serio y muestra preocupación—, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

—Lo sé… —lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos cuando se ha incorporado en la cama—…lo sé doctor.

El médico sale después de unos minutos dejando a los Takao solos para conversar. Kazunari se disculpa primero con su madre, después con la pequeña Shizuko, y pasa su mano de manera cariñosa sobre la cabeza de la menor.

—Estaré bien, Shizu —le asegura a la menor mientras acaricia sus cabellos—. Estaré bien.

—Mentiroso… —reclama Shizuko—… _Nari_ [4] _,_ eres un mentiroso.

.

Kazunari debe quedarse una semana más internado por órdenes del médico. Las visitas esta vez sí le son permitidas, y sus _senpai_ y amigos procuran visitarle a diario.

Takao no se sorprende mucho al ver que Midorima es el único que no le visita, y por algunos momentos cree que el haber sido arrastrado de nuevo al hospital por el mayor es una dolorosa alucinación producida por su confundida mente.

—Tampoco es como si esperara lo contrario…

.

El mes de diciembre llega tan rápido, su cumpleaños (el último que tendrá en su vida) se ha esfumado en segundos, y aunque todos le han organizado una fiesta para olvidar que su muerte está cerca le alegra un poco.

Shintarō asiste a la misma, pero le evita.

Takao sabe que está molesto por no decirle que sus sentimientos se lo están comiendo vivo y lo ahogan que no sabe si seguirá vivo dentro de la siguiente hora.

(Y lo admite. Admite que es doloroso recibir ese trato por parte de Midorima.

Es casi tan doloroso como estarse muriendo por su culpa).

.

El mayor le reclama cuando Takao regresa a Shutoku para presentar los exámenes de final de periodo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¿Acaso importa? —responde el azabache con esa hostilidad que deja salir cuando es realmente necesario—. De igual forma me voy a morir, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Midorima.

Los ojos de Kazunari se muestran mucho más afilados que nunca, y es que, aunque le falten las fuerzas, de alguna parte saca el valor necesario para enfrentar al mayor y asustarle con su realidad.

Midorima chasquea la lengua, y se aleja un paso. El aura de enojo que emana el más bajo le intimida, pero intenta no demostrarlo demasiado.

—¿De quién es la culpa? —pregunta Shintarō.

—Si lo supieras, ¿qué vas a hacer, Shintarō? —cuestiona Kazunari; Midorima siente que Takao en ese estado, el azabache asusta más que el _otro_ Akashi—. No puedes obligar a las personas a enamorarse de otras personas —suelta el azabache—, por más que sean almas gemelas. Así no es cómo funciona el mundo, Shin-chan.

Takao logra zafarse con éxito, y como parte de su enojo, empuja de manera brusca a Midorima que solo le ve partir.

_(«Sé que es mi culpa, Takao...»)_

.

Kazunari corre a la azotea ignorando los comentarios que hay entre los pasillos que hay de él en el camino.

Ha dejado de importarle si las chicas le ven con lastima por su amor unilateral hacía su alma gemela (« _Que desgracia»,_ dicen ellas cuando le ven pasar, « _que tu alma gemela te deje morir de esa forma es lo más inhumano, ¿verdad? Yo no sé qué haría si estuviera en su lugar…digo, he escuchado que morir así es lo más doloroso del mundo»)._

Kazunari recuerda sus clases de biología de la Secundaria. Recuerda que el morir ahogado es de las formas más dolorosas posibles, porque el cuerpo pasa por diferentes fases hasta que todos los órganos dejan de reaccionar.

_«Es un fastidio…»_

Tal vez sería más fácil si sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, o no estar enamorado de Midorima.

(Pero sabe que no se puede forzar a una persona a amar a otra si de eso depende su vida).

.

No es hasta una semana después que lo inevitable finalmente llega.

Los pétalos amarillos salen violentamente de su boca, y el ataque de tos no se detiene.

El aire le falta, puede sentir como sus vías respiratorias se obstruyen y le provocan un ardor insoportable que quiere calmar con algo.

Minutos pasan, las flores siguen saliendo como si de agua en una cascada se tratase. Su cerebro trata de mantenerle consciente lo más que puede, y su pecho arde como el infierno mismo hasta que finalmente cae al piso.

Sigue estando consciente, pues trata de absorber aire que nunca llegará a sus pulmones que no tardan en colapsar, sangre sale también de su boca cuando esto pasa (y el perfecto color amarillo de los pétalos se ensucia con las feas gotas carmesí que chocan contra ellas).

Nadie sabe qué hacer, nadie hace algo para corroborar que está bien.

Midorima se queda estático, con el cuerpo temblando y sudor frío bajando por sus sienes. El mayor siente un nudo que le impide respirar correctamente, y pocos minutos después se ve obligado a hiperventilar para que el oxígeno llegue a sus pulmones que empiezan a arder.

El pánico se apodera del más alto; y no es hasta que los profesores llegan hasta dónde están los dos para intentar controlar la situación.

Algunos estudiantes se horrorizan al ver la escena, no creyeron ver antes algo tan cruel y grotesco como la muerte de alguien enfermo de amor (que forma tan absurda de llamarlo), y a uno de los estudiantes que más llaman la atención por su seriedad y estoicismo tener un ataque de pánico.

La ambulancia llega minutos después, cuando el cuerpo lánguido de Kazunari está tirado sobre el frío piso y las flores continúan brotando de su boca a un ritmo preocupante.

(Nadie sabe cuánto amó Takao Kazunari a alguien tan insensible como Midorima Shintarō para, aun después de morir, sus sentimientos sigan brotando de la forma más cruel y hermosa de todas).

.

.

Midorima despierta después de varias horas, por el dolor en sus brazos supone que debieron haberlo sedado para controlar su ataque de pánico [5] y evitar que siguiera lastimándose.

Se siente tranquilo, pero también algo ansioso y vacío por dentro (y cree que es normal después de que su alma gemela haya muerto frente a sus ojos, y él no haya podido hacer algo por evitarlo).

_«—No puedes obligar a las personas a enamorarse»._

Su última conversación con Kazunari sigue grabada en su mente, y cree que nunca la olvidará.

(Es un poco triste que su última plática seria con Kazunari haya sido una discusión).

Midorima suspira largamente. Espera que le den el alta pronto.

.

Al día siguiente, el frío se siente más y algunos copos de nieve caen; el pronóstico meteorológico ha dicho que la probabilidad de una tormenta de nieve en la noche es bastante alta.

Shintarō intenta calentar sus manos sin éxito alguno, siente la penetrante mirada de quienes le acompañan culparle por lo que pasó, pero sabe que de haber sabido antes, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

(Un escenario en dónde Takao ya no esté es difícil de asimilar, pero se hubiera hecho a la idea de que el menor ya no estaría a su lado en algún momento).

.

El lugar es cálido y tranquilizador, y aunque escucha los interminables sollozos de la familia de Takao y de algunas de sus amistades, siente que es un lugar pacifico en dónde puede pensar con mayor claridad todo lo que ha pasado.

Los murmullos de los presentes es algo que ignora, pues es consciente de que la gran mayoría se refieren a él y su forma de ser tan indiferente, de no haberse dado cuenta antes, de ser el único que no sabía nada hasta que le fue imposible a Kazunari ocultar su estado.

Las lágrimas no salen de sus ojos como lo esperaba, solo siente una absoluta nada invadir su cuerpo de manera aplastante.

_«Con qué así se siente…»_

.

Midorima sale por unos minutos al jardín, el color blanco le relaja.

Unos pasos le regresan a la realidad, y voltea cuando escucha una voz ligeramente ronca y femenina llamarle.

El mayor no se sorprende cuando ve la diminuta figura de la hermana menor de Takao frente a él, con su cabello azabache desordenado y moviéndose libre cuando el frío aire invernal lo golpea de manera violenta; los ojos de la joven son igual de intensos que los de Kazunari, y estos cargan con una ardiente ira.

Shintarō tiene la delicadeza de agacharse cuando la ve caminar; tiene el ceño fruncido y el rostro rojo de ira. No pasa mucho cuando siente un fuerte puño golpearle con tanta fuerza que pierde el equilibrio y cae pesadamente sobre la suave nieve (Midorima solo piensa que el carácter fuerte cuando enojo y adrenalina es lo único que corre por el torrente sanguíneo es algo de familia).

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —le grita la joven, Midorima esconde sus ojos bajo su flequillo y con una de sus frías manos intenta que el ardor del golpe disminuya un poco—. ¡Si no fuera por ti, _nii-sama_ seguiría vivo!

Shintarō entonces se levanta, pero se queda quieto. No le importa ser el saco de boxeo de la joven frente a él si eso la hace sentir mejor.

—Lo siento.

Pero Shizuko no detiene sus puños hasta que nuevas lágrimas caen de sus ojos por la frustración y el miedo de ya no tener a su hermano mayor con ella.

Le duele saber que Kazunari no estará ahí cuando a ella le rompan el corazón y necesite de un hombro para llorar; le duele saber que aquel chico de radiante sonrisa y que le hacía volar por los aires no estará cuando necesite que alguien le dé un abrazo para aminorar su frustración o le dedique palabras de aliento.

—¡ _Nii-sama_ en verdad te amaba! Y tú…tú simplemente lo dejaste morir.

—Lo sé…yo…lo sé.

.

Midorima se toma la libertad de abrazar a la menor cuando la ira de la joven ha menguado, siente que lo menos que puede hacer en ese momento es darle su apoyo, pues sabe que Takao haría lo mismo con su hermana si él ya no estuviera vivo.

Shizuko llora, y deja salir absolutamente todo. El abrigo de Midorima se llena de lágrimas y mocos, pero ignora ese detalle y solo afianza más el agarre que tiene con la menor que termina por ceder, y envolver con sus delgados brazos al más alto como si tuviera miedo de perderlo en ese mismo instante.

Midorima no llora, las lágrimas no salen de sus ojos por más que quiere.

Lo único que siente es un vacío enorme que le aplasta, y en su mente se reproduce la imagen de una flor marchita a la que se le caen los pétalos rápidamente hasta que termina por morir.

_«Con qué así se siente…»_

El dolor en su pecho es tan fuerte que su respiración se entorpece por unos minutos hasta que logra calmarse.

Midorima Shintarō sabe que, a partir de ese día, estará condenado a sentir un infinito vacío llenando su ser al perder a su alma gemela, pensando en que es la sensación más horrible que ha experimentado en toda su vida.

Midorima Shintarō no sabe qué será de él a partir de ahora, como tampoco sabe cómo seguir adelante cuando algo tan importante se ha perdido para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: Muchos entrenadores y deportistas de alto rendimiento recomiendan el inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca, puesto evita los dolores, el sentir que el aire falta y ayuda a no quemar la energía tan rápido.
> 
> [2]: La idea de OTPisms es para un Soulmate!AU. En términos generales, cada persona tiene el botón de una flor en alguna parte de su cuerpo, la cual florece al conocer a su alma gemela. La flor muere cuando el alma gemela también lo hace.
> 
> [3]: En muchos países se pide la presencia del tutor responsable del menor internado para evitar abandonos y autorizar tratamientos e intervenciones que sean necesarias.
> 
> [4]: "Nari" es la forma cariñosa en la que la hermana menor de Takao llama a Kazunari; iba a poner "Kazu", pero yo suelo referirme como "Nari" a este niño porque es más bonito.
> 
> [5]: Los ataques de pánico pueden ser controlados si se logra distraer a la persona de aquello que le asusta, si no se logra esto, muchos paramédicos deciden sedar al paciente para evitar que se lastime, pues la cantidad de adrenalina en el cuerpo es tanta que la persona que tiene un ataque de este tipo puede llegar a herirse y no sentir dolor hasta mucho tiempo después.
> 
> Como nota extra, el nombre que elegí para la hermana de Takao es "Shizuko", que significa "Niña tranquila" o "Niña de la tranquilidad/calma", pues tengo la idea de que ella es mucho más seria que Kazunari; de hecho, mi idea es imaginarla con una personalidad similar a la de Kuroko.


End file.
